


Ангельские пирожки

by EtoMaj



Series: Портниха и Смерть [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoMaj/pseuds/EtoMaj
Summary: За два года, проведённые в Южной Америке, Сабина почти не изменилась.
Series: Портниха и Смерть [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1249856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ангельские пирожки

**Author's Note:**

> Кате - доброму другу и талисману.

Зал прилёта потихоньку наполнялся народом. Изабелла нарезала восьмёрки по гладкому полу, огибая по очереди сиреневую спиралевидную колонну и пышный фикус, под которым стояли Бирта и Моника. Изабеллин шаг был замысловат, каблучки босоножек выбивали задумчивую дробь, а руки с широко расставленными локтями держались на поясе, точно приклеенные. В Париже будними вечерами она постигала основы фламенко и теперь старалась не забыть их за каникулы.  
\- Ритм держишь уверенно, а теперь давай с руками, - подзадорила Моника.  
\- Если я подниму руки, отвалятся ноги, - проворчала Изабелла. – Моей вестибулярки не хватает и туда, и сюда.  
\- Ты привыкнешь, это как жонглировать на велосипеде.  
\- Спасибо, утешила. Всю жизнь мечтала в цирке выступать.  
\- А ты представь, что шьёшь на довоенном «Зингере» с педалью и ременной передачей, - предложила Моника.  
\- Да ну тебя! Хотя стой, кажется, помогает…  
\- У меня перерыв на обед до часу, и ещё до диспетчерской добежать надо, - напомнила Бирта, в нетерпении постукивая ногой. - Не то, чтобы я была вам не рада, но почему мы здесь, а не в кафе?  
\- Увидишь. Потерпи ещё немного, чудище, - Моника обняла её за талию и сунула в руку яблоко, в которое Бирта тут же яростно вгрызлась.  
Изабелла, заходя на очередную петлю, бросила взгляд на эскалатор и застыла на месте.  
\- Да вот же она! Эй, мы здесь! - крикнула Моника и замахала руками над головой.  
За два года, проведённые в Южной Америке, Сабина почти не изменилась. Всё та же подростковая хрупкость и ломкость движений, всё та же милая непосредственность, всё тот же стиль: вишнёвые "конверсы", незабудковые джинсы и мягкая рубашка в красно-чёрную клетку поверх футболки с умильным ленивцем. Её невесомую фигурку венчал помпон лёгких и гладких волос - на сей раз нежно-розовых. Каким был их родной цвет, давно уже никто не помнил.  
Едва сойдя с эскалатора, Сабина бросилась к друзьям. Она бежала так, словно собиралась взлететь. За ней, как диковинный питомец на поводке, с грохотом нёсся большой чемодан на колёсиках. Он был любовно расписан в стиле попурри из Ван Гога: на фоне тёмно-синего неба вихрились созвездия крошечных рыжих подсолнухов.  
Изабелла сразу дёрнулась навстречу, но замерла на месте.  
\- Братёнок! - Бирта поймала Сабину в объятья и взъерошила ей волосы. – Смотрите, первая в мире дева-единорог. А тебе идёт!  
\- Приветик, - Сабина смущённо заулыбалась. - Мама увидит - в обморок упадёт, наверное.  
\- Ничего, она привычная. С голубыми тоже было хорошо, - Моника прижала Сабину к груди и расцеловала. - Привет, дитя. О, ты доделала чемодан!  
\- Вам правда нравится?  
\- Очешуенно, ещё лучше, чем на фото, - оценила Бирта. - А ты надолго домой?  
\- На целый месяц, мне дали библиотечные каникулы.  
\- Ура!  
\- Какие у нас планы? - спросила Сабина деловито.  
\- Сейчас нам нужно срочно накормить Бирту, иначе она съест меня, - сказала Моника. - Тридцать минут осталось.  
\- Двадцать восемь, - уточнила Бирта. - Я поставила таймер на телефоне.  
\- У меня с собой чокло, чифлес и обалденные пастелитос, - живо отозвалась Сабина. – Меняю на кофе! В самолётах есть не хотелось, всю дорогу из Панамы проспала, пересадку в Марселе вообще не помню. На моих биологических часах ещё полпятого утра.  
\- Тогда вы сторожите вещи, мы пока сгоняем к автомату, - Бирта взяла Монику под локоть и уволокла.  
Оставшись в опустевшем зале лицом к лицу с Изабеллой, Сабина сразу как-то съёжилась и отступила под фикус. Молчание повисло между ними. Первой не выдержала Изабелла.  
\- Почему ты со мной не разговариваешь?  
\- Я? - Сабина вцепилась в ручку чемодана и в панике попыталась им отгородиться. Изабелла в два шага его обошла и снова стала перед ней.  
\- Ты уже полгода не отвечаешь на мои сообщения, - сказала она. - Я думала, ты в экспедиции в амазонских джунглях, где нет связи. Но о том, что ты прилетаешь, я вчера узнала от Моники. А Бирте ты, оказывается, даже фотки посылала!  
Сабина виновато потупилась и сникла.  
\- Чем я тебя обидела? - спросила Изабелла печально.  
\- Ты - меня? - Сабина подняла голову и часто заморгала. - Вот ещё глупости! Наоборот же...  
\- Что наоборот?  
\- Это я обидела тебя! - выпалила Сабина.  
\- Да когда? - Изабелла всплеснула руками.  
\- Ну... - Сабина замялась. - Я ведь забыла поздравить тебя с днём рождения, спохватилась только через неделю. Мне стало ужасно стыдно, и вот...  
Изабелла попыталась связать эти мысли вместе.  
\- То есть ты полгода не писала мне, потому что один раз не написала?  
\- Ну... да. Знаешь, как это бывает? Опаздываешь на тренировку так сильно, что проще не идти, чем показаться и опозориться, потом пропускаешь ещё раз, потом ещё. И так пока не сгорит абонемент. Глупо?  
\- Глупо, - кивнула Изабелла. - Я уже не знала, что и думать.  
\- Прости, пожалуйста.  
Вместо ответа Изабелла шагнула к ней и крепко обняла.  
\- Абонемент продлён? - пискнула Сабина ей в шею.  
\- Невозможный ребёнок, - отозвалась Изабелла, щекоча дыханием розовую макушку. - У тебя же бессрочный, забыла?  
\- Ну вот, совсем другое дело! – раздался рядом голос Моники.  
\- Вот, держите ваш кофе, давайте сюда еду, - сказала Бирта. – Тебе же чёрный и несладкий, братёнок?  
\- Как вся моя личная жизнь, - вздохнула Сабина, забирая стакан.  
\- А ты попробуй карамельный, - невинно улыбнулась Моника.  
\- Спасибо, я и так толстенькая. Эй, чего вы ржёте?  
Девушки обосновались под фикусом на бортике, едва ли предназначенном для сидения, но неожиданно удобном. Пастелитос оказались маленькими слоёными пирожками с ароматной розовой начинкой, а чокло – жареными кукурузными зёрнами, хрустящими и солоноватыми.  
\- Трапеза без кукурузы в Эквадоре немыслима, - рассказывала Сабина, открывая пакетик. – Не полента, так тортилья, не тортилья, так начос. Чокло в закусочных приносят вместе с супом, а я так на них подсела, что трескала всухомятку вместо орешков, пока писала статьи. А вот домашний чифлес – кто угадает, из чего он?  
Моника подцепила из пакета длинную золотистую стружку с тонкими коричневыми полосками.  
\- Ну уж это никак не может быть кукуруза. Похоже на бекон, но почему жёлтый?  
\- Картошка фри? – предположила Бирта. - Тогда непонятно, откуда полоски.  
\- Сдаётесь? Попробуйте, может, это поможет. Хотя мне в первый раз не помогло.  
\- Точно картошка, - сказала Бирта. – Чуть сладковатая, но прикольная.  
\- Точно не картошка, - возразила Моника. – Земляная груша, что ли?  
Изабелла подозрительно обнюхала ломтик, повертела в руках и раздумала пробовать.  
\- Сушёный локон Пиноккио с ароматом мыла. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я такое не ем.  
\- Правильно подсказывает, - Сабина довольно заулыбалась. - Это бананы.  
\- Какая гадость, - поморщилась Изабелла.  
\- Нам же больше достанется, - Моника отобрала у Изабеллы спиральку и скормила Бирте. - Но как?  
\- Их ещё зелёными тоненько нарезают вдоль и жарят во фритюре, - объяснила Сабина.  
\- Кстати о загадочных спиралях, смотри, какая смешная штука, - Бирта указала банановой стружкой на сиреневую колонну. - Она здесь появилась месяц назад. Мы с Ове считаем, что это спасательная капсула от инопланетного корабля, а внутри лежат астронавты в гибернации, потому что для них наши условия слишком суровы. Ждут нового ледникового периода.  
\- Мне она напоминает витую рождественскую свечу, - Изабелла склонила голову набок, как ласточка.  
\- Нет, скорее похоже на игрушку из последней коллекции Дока Джонсона, - прищурилась Моника.  
\- А по-моему - на яйцо австралийской бычьей акулы, - сказала Сабина ко всеобщему умилению. – Берите теперь пастелитос!  
\- Я уже, - сказала Бирта с набитым ртом.  
– Ты ешь, не отвлекайся. Пирожочки чудесные, но вот с чем они, никак не разберу, - Моника по-кошачьи облизала пальцы.  
\- Эти пастелитос с мармеладом из гуайявы, - ответила Сабина. - Мне их профессор Анхело, мой научный руководитель, в дорогу дал, он сам печёт и даже мармелад готовит. Говорит, что украл рецепт на Небесах, чтобы подарить людям, и за это его оттуда попросили.  
\- Не врёт, язык проглотить можно! – оценила Бирта, одолевшая свой пирожок.  
\- В Мигеля Анхело грех не влюбиться, он невероятный! – Сабина в порыве восторга раскинула руки, но Бирта ловко увела свой стаканчик от столкновения в воздухе. – Ой, извини. У него глаза синие и светятся изнутри, как драгоценные камни на солнце.  
\- У твоего научрука глаза как сапфиры? Серьёзно? - Бирта подняла брови.  
Моника закусила губу, Изабелла втянула щёки, изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться. Сабина наморщила лоб, вспоминая.  
\- Нет, не сапфиры, живее и веселее, - сказала она наконец. - Как тёплое море со светлым дном, по которому пляшут солнечные зайчики. Да ну вас, он женат тридцать лет! Если не все триста. Их с женой весь поток шипперит, вот я вам сейчас покажу!  
Сабина полезла в сумку за камерой.  
\- Профессор Анхело никогда не получается на фото – ни секунды на месте не стоит, даже в покадровой съёмке расплывается, - посетовала она. - А его супругу все зовут донья Ви, и она самая безбашенная женщина на свете.  
На экране была просторная веранда большого деревянного дома. Профессор Мигель Анхело, художественно небритый учёный средних лет с загорелым открытым лицом и ясным взором любопытного котёнка, расхаживал туда-сюда, то и дело выпадая из фокуса камеры. В руках он вертел весёленький пёстрый гибрид строительного шлема и сомбреро.  
\- Профессор, мы вас снимаем, - сказал за кадром по-испански голос Сабины.  
\- Как, уже? Дамы и кабальеро, сейчас я вам покажу своё изобретение – шляпу для наблюдения за колибри, - начал он, повернувшись лицом к камере. – Материал – легко моющийся пластик на случай птичьих неожиданностей. Сверху вы видите крепление для портативной камеры типа «гоу про», фокус лучше выставить заранее. В поля шляпы встроены кормушки и резервуар, который нужно заранее наполнить сахарным сиропом. Это удобно делать с помощью шприца, вот так. Теперь осторожно надеваем шляпу и ждём.  
Вокруг профессора тут же начали собираться разноцветные птички из тропического сада. Самые рисковые подлетали к шляпе, но при каждом повороте профессорской головы испуганно шарахались в стороны.  
\- Почему они не пьют? – профессор Анхело огорчённо всплеснул руками. – Неужели я ошибся в пропорции?  
\- А вы не крутитесь, как бешеный флюгер, бедняжки пристроиться не успевают.  
В кадре появилась женщина в приталенном зелёном платье с геометрическим орнаментом. Смуглая кожа отливала красным на широких скулах, волнистые смоляные волосы с тонкой проседью спускались на плечи и утекали в бесконечность где-то за её спиной. Она насмешливо смотрела поверх элегантных очков, сверкая крупными белыми зубами. Если улыбка профессора Анхело только подчёркивала безуминку в его глазах, то донья Ви будто состояла из улыбки целиком.  
Она встала рядом с мужем, взяла его за уши и чмокнула в нос. Увидев, что податель нектара надёжно зафиксирован, колибри тут же ринулись к вожделенным кормушкам и принялись пить из них прямо на лету. За кадром раздались аплодисменты.  
\- Никогда больше не приходи ко мне на пары, - сказал Мигель Анхело беспомощно.  
\- Почему это? – донья Ви изогнула бровь.  
\- Так ты их срываешь!  
\- Я даю бедным детям передышку!  
\- Ты поощряешь списывание, а ещё доцент!  
\- Минуточку! – возмутилась донья Ви. – Я поощряю любые навыки работы с информацией! Плох тот лектор, у кого студент за пять минут в собственном конспекте не разберётся!  
\- Прошу прощения, наша съёмка… - напомнила Сабина.  
\- Ах да, спасибо, - спохватился профессор. – У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
\- Расскажите детям, зачем эта трубка с грушей, которая у вас с тульи свисает, - предложила донья Ви.  
\- Отличный вопрос, коллега. Как вы видели, резкое движение может спугнуть колибри. Чтобы наполнить сиропом опустевшие кормушки, не снимая шляпу и не тревожа птиц, достаточно нажать на эту грушу…  
\- Можно я?  
\- Прошу вас.  
Донья Ви взяла грушу в руку и нажала. Из шляпы брызнули во все стороны прозрачные струйки.  
Интервью накрылось сияющим медным тазом варенья из гуайявы. Супруги хохотали, заражаясь друг от друга снова и снова. Едва один успокаивался и пытался сделать серьёзное лицо, как бросал взгляд на другого и снова покатывался. Вокруг шляпы профессора Анхело хороводились попривыкшие колибри.  
\- Донья Ви преподаёт на кафедре антропологии, - сказала Сабина. – Ведёт колонку в "Эль Универсо" и пишет восхитительно неприличные рассказы под псевдонимом Викунья. Правда, похожа? Не знаю, сколько у них детей, но каждый синеглазый чертёнок в Конокото похож на него, как внук на деда, а на щеках такие же ямочки, как у неё. Причём в других районах Кито такого феномена не наблюдается.  
\- Вспомнила! Индиголиты, - сказала Бирта. - А у неё - яшма. Пастелитос ещё остались?  
\- Вроде был один, последний. Да где же он? Ладно, давайте я вам ещё Кито покажу. Вот моя любимая Базилика Дель-Вото-Насиональ. Представляете, этой сеньоре скоро сто сорок лет, а она до сих пор не закончена, у нас на потоке говорят: «Сдам реферат, когда базилику достроят».  
\- На Нотр Дам де Пари похожа, готичная и суровая, - сказала Изабелла.  
\- Пожалуй, что-то есть общее, но где вы видели собор с каменными дельфинчиками, пеликанами, ягуарами и прочей амазонской живностью? А вот такая она внутри: просторная, светлая и приветливая. Обожаю эти витражи, сочные, как калейдоскопы из фруктового желе.  
\- А это что за ангел женской наружности? – спросила Моника. - Лицо как будто знакомое.  
На фото была огромная статуя. Крылатая женщина с хороводом звёзд над головой держала на цепи огромную змею весьма свирепого вида. Свободную руку она подняла в приветственном жесте, словно при встрече с добрым знакомым.  
\- Дева Эль Панесильо, выгуливает рогатую гадюку и заодно благословляет город, - ответила Сабина. - Она стоит на высоком холме, похожем на круассан. Очень живописное место. Впервые гуляя там, я была без линз и сослепу приняла её за Маму Зару, богиню кукурузы. Бетонные блоки, из которых она сложена, показались мне зёрнышками, а крылья – листьями, отогнутыми от початка.  
\- Признайся, ты просто была голодная, - подначила Изабелла. - Вот на кого она действительно похожа, так это на твою донью Ви.  
\- В смысле?  
\- А ты посмотри сама. Тот же овал лица, лукавый изгиб бровей и кругленькие щёки.  
\- Никогда не замечала, - призналась Сабина. - И правда, одно лицо! А главное – вот эти ямочки, как будто она сейчас рассмеётся. Я слышала, что донья Ви в молодости позировала начинающим художникам, часто обнажённой, но чтобы с неё ваяли Деву Кито?  
Из форменного кителя Бирты затрещали цикады. Она одним медленным глотком, смакуя, допила кофе и поднялась на ноги. Потянулась довольно.  
\- Спасибо, это был лучший обеденный перерыв в моей жизни. Всё, дорогие, время вышло, я убегаю. Встречаемся у Зигги в семь!  
\- Замётано!  
Проходя мимо, Бирта машинально побарабанила пальцами по колонне. Едва девушки собрались и вышли из зала, как посреди бархатистой сиреневой поверхности ровно в том же месте, куда пришёлся стук, появилось отверстие – крошечное, не больше булавочной головки. Оно бесшумно разъехалось в стороны, как диафрагма зеркального фотоаппарата, превратившись в круглое окошко. Оттуда высунулось гибкое чёрное щупальце, воровато потянулось к фикусовой кадке, нашарило под бортиком последний завалившийся пастелито и утащило. Апертура закрылась.


End file.
